Talk:Ravenholm
Dead links Any dead links that still appear will be future articles. Feel free to create them, though I know I'm probably going to have to end up doing it anyway... --Geoffron 02:30, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Cameras Are the cameras watching the busted elevator shaft actually turrets? I don't recall seeing gun barrels on them 05:32, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Trivia section What is the deal with the trivia section at the bottom. The only info in there is kind of... shit. Is it really important information or can I go ahead and remove it. If it absolutely has to stay could someone re-write it so that it reads well at least?--ImWithFreeman 23:04, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :That should answer your question. I removed it. ;) :More rampant Concerned fanboyism, I'm afraid. Don't get me wrong, I love the comic, but it's not so important that it's worth mentioning in the footnotes of every article that the subject was mentioned in the comic. While doing that it struck me how bad shape this article is in, considering it's such an important location, and I just got two ideas: :* Maybe we should add a gallery of images of Ravenholm, showing the outskirts, the architecture, the church, etc. :* I can't believe I didn't think of this before, but we should create a 'locations' infobox linking to all the location articles sorted by game. We've got a lot of such articles (everything from major towns and cities like City 17 and Ravenholm to landmarks like the Overwatch Nexus or even Lighthouse Point) :Thoughts? --MattyDienhoff 05:54, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah good ideas. I can't really be of any help in regards to compiling images on that first one, as I only have HL2 on xbox. And yeah I'm surprised there isn't a locations infobox already. Would we list them alphabetically, chronologically (in order of when they were first visited), or geographically (don't know how that would work). Actually while it's on my mind, are there any maps of any of the locations in game on this wiki? eg. a map of Black Mesa (daunting, I know), or of City 17 and it's surrounds? Seems someone would have made at least an attempt at something like that.--ImWithFreeman 06:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh and P.S. I hate Ravenholm so much. Definitely the most unpleasant part of any of the games haha.--ImWithFreeman 06:14, 10 October 2008 (UTC) (reset indent) I think it'd be easiest to list locations by which game they first appear in. So City 17 would only be listed under Half-Life 2 even though it appears in Episode One as well, etc. Sorting them chronologically could work too... maybe we could do both and vote on it. And yes, someone did make maps of both Black Mesa and all of Half-Life 2's maps once, but they was basically top-down views of all of the maps (as seen in the level editor or something like that), stitched together in the order the player goes from one to the next. Unfortunately, this makes it clear Valve weren't paying attention to geographical consistency, because the progression of areas is not at all like it should be. Black Mesa, in particular, had a lot of overlap with some maps being above others, while the Half-Life 2 maps, stitched together, are a geographical mess. Highway 17 goes right next to the canals of Water Hazard in some places on the map. Well, long story short it's all very confusing to look at it and probably not of much documentary use. --MattyDienhoff 07:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Haha, I'm not surprised. Nah I reckon just make the infobox with each location falling under what game it appears in, and list each game's locations in alphabetical order. Another question - would you have indents under the larger regions for areas that are part of a larger area? eg: :*City 17 :**Subway Tunnels :**The Citadel :**Overwatch Nexus :*The Coast :**Shorepoint :Obviously with links. Do you think?--ImWithFreeman 07:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Great idea! You know, though, you can achieve the same effect with double asterisks after a single asterisk, like so: ::*City 17 ::**Subway Tunnels ::I've applied that to your example. I'm pretty hopeless with templates and I've never made one from scratch, but I think I'll try to copy one of the existing ones (Combine Units, perhaps) and modify it. --MattyDienhoff 08:07, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ah k. Yeah it would be easy enough. If you need any help or anything I might be able to help - I've got some experience with wiki code, but I'm a bit of a thief of the stuff myself, so my help would be limited. Hey Matt I see you're 18 and Australian - have you got your HSC coming up in a week (like me)?--ImWithFreeman 08:17, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Nope, I'm homeschooled (For one, it's done differently and I'm slow :P) so I won't be finishing this year. ::::Here's the WIP template. I still want to implement the indentation idea but it can't be done with that layout and each time I try to tamper with it I break it. If you want to give it a try, be my guest. --MattyDienhoff 08:27, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool, looks good. OK I'll give it a shot.--ImWithFreeman 08:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually this made me think of something: what is actually considered outside City 17? I mean I guess Nova Prospekt and The Coast are not considered part of the city. But what about Black Mesa East? Hmm... anyway - back to the template.--ImWithFreeman 08:32, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's a good question, with no answer. I always assumed the city limits ends somewhere in the canals, maybe around the area you pick up the airboat. After all, it's a wasteland, with the occasional CP outpost to discourage refugees. --MattyDienhoff 08:39, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah we'll go with that. I think I'm onto something with this template btw. It'll be a little different in style though - dw nothing too drastic.--ImWithFreeman 08:41, 10 October 2008 (UTC) {reset indent) Hmm... well, I got this far, but when I go to add the header for HL2 it breaks. Damn, I thought I had it... Any ideas?--ImWithFreeman 08:49, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Argh, I wouldn't even know where to begin. Well... If we did it vertically with indentation, it'd get too long, but maybe we could compensate for that by adding a show/hide button, defaulting to hide, so it wouldn't get in the way? That is, if I even knew how to make one. >_> --MattyDienhoff 08:55, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah I'd have no idea. But check out what I did with the template, I think that might be good enough. Just have to add a few more locations - I don't have episode one and I've never played it so I'm probably not the best person to be adding places for that part. It's looking good though.--ImWithFreeman 08:57, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ahhh, I see, you bolded the significant locations. Mind, between Underground Railroad and Canals, Canals should be the more significant of the two. Also, I omitted EP1 because the only location in EP1 that we have an article on is City 17, and that's mentioned under HL2. That said, now I realise there's also City 17 Underground. --MattyDienhoff 09:04, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::OK. So "canals" refers to both the ones that Gordon travels through on foot and in the boat. I figured the boat ones were part of something else but yeah I guess not. Good. Template looks good. Borealis could go in there under episode three but I guess that might as well wait. Team effort! Now, I could go and study some more, or I could keep going with my trains article... hmmm...--ImWithFreeman 09:10, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that can wait. Thanks for the help! :) :::::What trains article? --MattyDienhoff 09:21, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::check it out. I've got big plans for it... sorta. Actually I really thought there'd be an article for that - it's such a prominent thing in the series - even before I'd played HL2 I was constantly saying "what is the deal with all these trains".--ImWithFreeman 09:28, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wow, nice work. To be fair, I'd usually criticise something like this for going into so much background detail on something that's not really a major gameplay element or plot point, but the fact is that while they're mainly just thematic in HL2, trains do play a pretty big role, gameplay-wise, in Half-Life (and both of the expansions, in fact), so it's relevant... enough. :P --MattyDienhoff 11:23, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well that's what I thought. I'll be expanding the article more when I get the chance (or when I need to procrastinate some more). I've got some screenshots from the HL1 train ride from the intro that I'll upload tomorrow along with some text on the train you ride.--ImWithFreeman 11:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) More then one survivor? Listen to the sounds from Ravenholm, you'll hear crying and screaming. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDU7N6QlhaI&feature=related I know only Grigory is the only one seen and no one else is but its interesting to note. Trivia "It can be noted that when standing still long enough, above the actual sounds one can hear voices, screams, breathing, and crying. These are said to be the dead survivors of Ravenholm. A child can be heard among the voices." The last 2 sentences don't make any sense. Sentence 2: beside being speculatative, if they're survivors they are not dead and if they're dead they are not survivors! Sentence 3: how could a child be heard? Even if there were any survivors, there are no children in Half-Life 2.--UltraViolento 15:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia "The church in Ravenholm doesn't have a crest on the top of it's dome. It may be a reference to the Soviet politics in early years when all churches were made over into warehouses and had it's crests removed from the dome." - added by Vulfas58 Hole Lot Of Errors this is sort of a talk thing so... WHO IS FLIPPING ADDING THOSE STUPID PICTURES THAT ARE NOT EVEN PART OF THE SERIES OK?! SO TELL US NOW NEVER COME BACK TO THIS WIKI AND SHOW THE PROPER PICTURES THANK YOU GOOD BYE-- 16:39, June 9, 2014 (UTC)Braeden Please don't put the rude message like this.-- Yong Feng (Reply←→ ) 17:37, June 9, 2014 (UTC)